Two Tristan's
by MountaineerTookieClothespin
Summary: Rory and Lorelai go to a party at the Gilmore's house. Who does Rory see there? Read and Find out! Please RR! Chapter 3 is now uploaded!
1. The party

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

A/N: Rory is not together with anyone.

"Ug, I had the worst day," Rory moaned to Lorelai.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked her.

"Oh, just the usual. Except throw in a tad bit more of Tristan's teasing, and Paris being in a snit, because I got a better grade than her on a science project" Rory answered with a sigh.

"Well, I've got even better news for you" Lorelai told her grimly.

"What?" Rory asked her.

"Your grandma's throwing a party and we have to attend." Lorelai told her.

'No!" Rory said, throwing herself down onto the couch.

"I'm afraid so. And even better news, it's tomorrow" Lorelai said.

"Well, she certainly told us in plenty of time" Rory remarked sarcastically.

Lorelai glanced at her momentarily. "Oh, I've known about it for weeks. But I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to depress you."

"Gee thanks, mom. Now, I don't even have an outfit" Rory groaned.

"On the contrary, my dear!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Huh?" Rory asked, looking up from her reclined position on the couch.

Lorelai grinned and trotted up the stairs. "Be right back" she called over her shoulder.

A second later she came lightly down the stairs, holding two dresses.

Rory immediately sat straight up. "Mom, where did you get those?"

"I made them," Lorelai announced.

"One was a snow white, with sheer netting covering the bottom, and a sparkly top. The other was a rosy pink with the same design, except the bottom was infused with sparkles.

"What do you think?" Lorelai asked her.

"They're beautiful!" Rory breathed.

Lorelai beamed. "The pink one is yours."

"Thanks mom" Rory told her as she carefully took the pink dress.

"You're welcome. I figured that if we have to go to this thing, then we are going dressed in style," Lorelai told her with a giggle.

Rory giggled too and said, "let me hang it up, and then we can go to Luke's for some dinner."

Lorelai agreed and they were soon heading for Luke's.

Once they were seated at the counter, and had placed their orders, Rory turned to Lorelai.

"I know this might sound ridiculous, but I'm actually looking forward to this party."

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "How come?"

Rory giggled. "Because, I want to wear my new dress."

Lorelai grinned. "You really like it?'

Rory smiled. "Yes"

Lorelai smiled back. "Good."

"So, are we expected to bring dates to this thing?" Rory asked.

Luke glanced up at them and frowned. "Dates?'

Lorelai grimaced. "My mother is having this party tomorrow night, and we have to go. And no, Rory, we don't have to bring dates."

Rory sighed. "That's good."

After they had finished eating, they paid the bill and headed for home.

"Mom, I'm home" Rory called out, the next afternoon, as she walked in the front door.

"Ok. I'm in my room getting ready. Put your dress on and come up here. I'll curl your hair" Lorelai called.

"Okay. Be right up" Rory called as she walked into her room.

After Rory had finished changing, she hurried upstairs and sat down at her mother's vanity table.

Lorelai smiled at Rory's reflection in the mirror and began to curl her hair.

"I can't believe that you're already ready" Rory said, gazing at her mother in the mirror.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, well I actually started getting ready about an hour ago."

Rory laughed. "Figures."

Lorelai stepped back. "Your hair is finished."

Rory stood up and faced her mother. 

Lorelai spun them both around to face a full-length mirror.

Smiling at their reflections she said, "We are going to knock their socks off!"

Rory grinned and headed for the door. "If we hurry, we can stop at Luke's for some coffee."

Lorelai laughed and headed after her. "Now you're singing my tune."

"Hey Luke" Rory said as she and Lorelai walked into the diner.

Luke glanced up, and then back down to the order that he was taking over the phone.

Suddenly, his head popped back up and his mouth dropped open. 

He quickly, finished taking the order and hung up. "Where are you two going so dressed up?"

"To my mothers party. Remember, I told you about it yesterday?" Loreali answered. 

"Oh, um yeah. It's just that we don't get a lot of people dressed in evening wear in here," Luke told them.

Lorelai laughed. "Yes, well what can I say? We're special."

"Can we please have two cups of coffee to go?" Rory asked.

Luke made a face. "Figures" he said echoing Rory's earlier comment.

Rory grabbed her cup of coffee and headed for the door. "Thanks Luke."

Lorelai grinned at him and then followed Rory out to the car.

After they were well under way, Rory glanced over at Lorelai and said, "I do believe that if you had looked really hard, you would have seen Luke's socks lying on the floor."

Lorelai quickly glanced over at Rory's face and burst out laughing.

A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue with this? Please click the little, purple button and leave a review. Please keep all reviews G rated with no implied, bleeped out with stars or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	2. Two Tristan's

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show or any of the characters.

A/N: Please leave a review. I LOVE FEEDBACK!

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of the older Gilmore's house.

"Lot's of cars here" Rory observed as they walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Yep. It's probably gonna be bigger than that birthday bash they threw for you" Lorelai answered.

Rory grimaced. "I hope that this one goes better than that one."

Lorelai nodded. "Me too."

Emily opened the door and smiled. "I thought it was you two."

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "How come?"

"Because just about everyone else is her." Emily answered a bit snappishly. 

Rory winced. "So, Grandma, how many people are here?"

"About the same as your party last year" Emily told her as she led them through the crowds and toward a drink cart.

Emily handed them each something to drink and then shooed them away. "Go mingle!"

Rory talked with a couple of her classmates who had come with their parents. Drifting away from them she went and sat down on a sofa to finish her drink.

Emily, seeing that she was alone and not socializing, grabbed a young, blond guy by the arm as he passed by.

"Chad, are you enjoying yourself?" Emily questioned him.

"Yes, ma'am" Chad replied.

"Good, good. Why don't you go say hello to my granddaughter Rory?" Emily said as she pointed to Rory, who was still sitting alone sipping her soda.

Chad's face lit up when he saw her. "My pleasure, ma'am" he replied before walking toward Rory.

Emily watched him go and then returned to her other guests.

"Hello, Rory. You're looking lovely tonight," Chad said.

Rory looked up and groaned when she saw the blonde guy standing in front of her.

"Go away, Tristan."

The boy looked confused for a second. "I don't think that you understand" he replied.

"Oh, but I do! First you're obnoxious and then you get even more annoying! And drop that fake English accent!" Rory spat.

Chad laughed and held up his hand, "But"

"Later" Rory said as she got up and brushed past him.

A minute later, Tristan sauntered up to her. "Well, hello little, Miss Rory. Where is that yodel you call a boyfriend?"

Rory glared at him. "Get lost, Tristan!"

Tristan laughed at her and walked off.

Rory sighed and headed for the punch bowl.

"Well, hello again" The English accented voice said in her ear.

Rory spun around. "I told you to get lost, Tristan!" She said before marching off to the veranda.

"Hello, Rory" Tristan said from behind her.

Rory slowly turned around. "I knew that you had split personality's!"

Tristan gave her a genuinely confused look. "Huh?"

"One minute you're talking with an English accent and telling me that I look nice, and the next you're back to your obnoxious self. What are you, two different people?" Rory finished with a scowl.

Tristan lost his confused look and started laughing. "Actually, I kind of am."

Now it was Rory's turn to look confused. "Huh?"

"I have a twin brother. He's been going to school abroad. That's why he has an English accent," Tristan informed her.

Rory laughed in his face. "Yeah right. Why should I believe you?"

Tristan shrugged. "Hold on. I'll go get the proof."

Rory rolled her eyes as he walked away. "This should be good."

A second later, Tristan appeared with a carbon copy of himself.

"Rory, meet my twin brother Chad. Chad, this is Rory." Tristan said.

"Nice to meet you" Chad said in that oh so familiar, English accented voice.

Rory dropped her face into her hands and groaned. "Oh no, two Tristans!" 

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review so that I at least know that you read it. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied or actual cuss words! Thanks!


	3. Chad

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girls show, books, any of the characters, or anything pertaining to the show or it's characters.

"Excuse me" Rory muttered and brushed past Chad and Tristan.

"So, that's why she was acting so weird." Chad said as he watched her walk away.

"What are you talking about?" Tristan asked him.

"Rory. She was acting really weird, like she knew me and was aggravated at that fact" Chad answered with a glance at Tristan.

Tristan just laughed. "Yep. She thought you were me."

"She doesn't like you?" Chad asked.

"Nope. She thinks I'm a jerk." Tristan answered.

Chad raised an eyebrow. "Why does she think that? Have you been acting like a jerk?"

"I've been teasing her ever since she started going to our school, so she doesn't like me very much." Tristan said with a shrug.

"Well, it sounds like it's you own fault. Now she probably won't even talk to me." Chad said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Tristan just shrugged and headed back inside.

Sighing deeply, Chad followed him back to the party.

"I'm ready to go." Rory announced as soon as she found Lorelai.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked in concern.

"Yeah. But unfortunately I just met Tristan's twin brother. He's going to be going to my school! Just perfect, two of them to tease me." Rory groaned.

"Are you sure Tristan's not pulling a prank on you. Like pretending to be his own twin?" Lorelai asked with a small laugh.

"Oh, I'm absolutely positive. I met his twin brother face to face. And Tristan was there too, so I know I'm not crazy and Tristan's not pulling a prank." Rory said.

Lorelai just started laughing. "All right, honey. We can go. Let's go tell your Grandparents goodbye and grab our coats."

"All right." Rory answered.

After telling Richard and Emily goodbye, Lorelai and Rory headed for Stars Hollow.

"So, was the brother cute?" Lorelai asked with a big grin at Rory.

Rory shrugged. "He looks like Tristan. Except Chad, that's his name, has an English accent, and that make's him kind of cuter than Tristan. 

"Oh. So, would you go out with him?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. I mean I just met him so I don't know what he's like as a person. So, maybe, when I get to know his personality better by watching the way he interacts with people, then maybe I'd go out with him if he asked me out." Rory admitted.

Lorelai laughed and pulled up in front of Luke's. "Coffee?"

"Coffee." Rory confirmed.

A/N: So, what did you guys think? Please leave a review and let me know. Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks!


End file.
